emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin
Not to be confused with TheRunawayGuys' collab of the game. Pikmin is Chuggaaconroy's 12th LP. This LP has 18 videos, and is 4 hours, 33 minutes and 9 seconds long. It was an LP that that went along side Super Luigi Galaxy, but fans seemed to prefer it between the two. Description August 22, 2010 - October 20, 2010 Stranded on a distant planet with only a small hope for survival... Episodes Day 1 After crash landing on a distant planet, Olimar finds his ship destroyed with 30 parts missing! So then he starts looking about his surroundings, when he finds a strange object that resembled an "onion" to him. Olimar was too curious, so he approached the onion when all the sudden the onion jumped up and sprouted a seed. Olimar didn't know what this "thing" was, so he pulled the seed and a Red Pikmin pops out looking a tad confused. The Pikmin appeared to enjoy carrying things to and fro from base, so Olimar had thought about keeping it, not as a pet, but as a helping tool to help obtain the ship parts. So he sprouted some more Pikmin and recovered the first ship part of the game. Can they get all 30? Day 2 Olimar and the Pikmin find a new area called "The Forest Of Hope," filled with life forms. They have much hassle trying to kill off the new enemy, the Spotty Bulborbs. After the battle Olimar is very annoyed to find he is one Pikmin away from getting the ship part. Later in the day, Olimar and Steve find the new Yellow Pikmin, named Bob. Olimar will later recall Bob as the most useless Pikmin. Day 3 Olimar gets three more ship parts in The Forest of Hope. Day 4 The Pikmin and Olimar go to a new world called "The Forest Navel," where Olimar finds a new type of Pikmin that seems to be immune to drowning. Day 5 Olimar and the Pikmin go back to The Impact Site to get one more ship part. After that, they attempt to sprout as many Pikmin as possible. Day 6 Rather than going to The Forest of Hope, Olimar goes to The Forest Navel one more time. Day 7 Everyone goes back to The Forest of Hope to get the last three ship parts that they couldn't get before. Day 8 Steve proves himself worthy of Olimar by risking his life, trying to carry back a Fiery Blowhog. This episode had more deaths than any other episode. Day 9 Olimar collects the last ship part of the Forest Navel. Day 10 Olimar goes to a new area (The Distant Spring) and tries to fight off his worst nightmare, Yellow Wollywogs. After a day of lost battles, Olimar tries to build a bridge leading to base. When the clock hit "0," none of the 98 Pikmin working on the bridge appeared. Olimar was furious. He then noticed that all but two must have crawled in at the last second. Day 11 Olimar and the Pikmin come back to the Distant Spring and obtain a few more ship parts. Day 12 Fights the Armored Cannon Beetle Day 13 Gets the last ship parts in the Distant Spring Days 14, 15 and 16 Olimar attempts to fight all the unnecessary bosses, such as the Smoky Progg. Finale Olimar has only one more part, guarded by the final boss, Emperor Bulblax. Olimar has a plan to make the Yellow Pikmin useful at the final battle by luring the boss, like bait. After three deaths, Olimar finally gets the final ship part, and returns home. Memorable Moments * His hatred of Wollywogs * Questioning Pikmin habits on Day 1 * Fending off a Spotty Bulborb by shouting "Go Away!" * The false tragedy of losing 98 Blues * Telling the Yellows to commit suicide. * Killing a few Sheargrubs on Day 3, at the cost of many Yellows. * Steve proving his worth * Approaching things and pressing "A" * "No Regrets." * "So B-R GET UP!!!" * Squashing the boss's brain * The lazy Red being shot at by a Fiery Blowhog * The Suicidal Yellows from Day 6 * Carrying back the Libra. * Telling the Pikmin to "Move it, move it" * "YOU FOOL!" * Pikmin AI * Taunting the enemies in the "End of Day" sequence Trivia *This Let's Play was the introduction of Steve the Pikmin, Joe the Blue Pikmin, and Bob the Yellow Pikmin. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Pikmin